Tired Of Occupation
by RedXD43
Summary: The Philippines has been continuously doused in the water of War and been hit in the eyes by the soap bubbles of Occupation. Damn that was a terrible metaphor. A story re-write/ replacement of my original story. Still inspired by Mttspiii. Swearing. Only Sci-fi-ish.
1. Chapter 1- A Short Background

The Philippine Islands- a viable target for many superpowers- as it still is. The archipelago and its inhabitants have been under a constant cycle of freedom, invasion, occupation, assimilation, guerrilla warfare, "liberation", and betrayal- no matter where, when, or which universe.

This cycle began when Ferdinand Magellan and his crew landed in one of the islands, prior to which, the archipelagic tribes of the to-be country were relatively free, with peaceful trade being as common as sugar in a sweet roll. Magellan, who wanted for the place to be claimed for Spain because he could be the most pimp guy in the King's court if he did, decided to Christianize, and eventually screw the natives over by inviting some men with tempered steel weaponry.

Sadly, (for Magellan that is) when he led his gun-wielding, halberd-trained, advanced mustached men unto the natives, his ass utterly got owned by technologically inferior spears and scrappy iron machetes- forcing his men to retreat back to Spain, leaving him as Portuguese beach fertilizer.

However- this didn't stop Spain from taking the ore-rich country a few decades later in the name of gol- er... God.

Eventually, the assimilation process began, as every church, fort and snack food was established by the Spanish. At one point, everyone got the idea of free speech and liberation and thus began a long, long string of guerrilla assaults, ending by the time the US started assisting the fledgling country, which resulted in the Spaniards getting the boot out of the Pacific and a short 2-year independent republic for the Philippines and a slightly longer 3-year woefully lopsided war between the Republic and it's liberator, it being assimilated for the second time, for it's oil and other resources.

However, this is where historical similarities end.

For us, World War 2 marked the end of US imperialism; the country focusing on globalization and the Space Race- however, due to the vodka-fueled Soviet aggression, and the relative isolationism of Japan, the US (and to an extension, The Allies) did not have to give the Philippines its independence – and eventually tensions flared and revolution was sparked for the second time.

After about 50 years of repetitive guerrilla raids, First Tiberium War started. Civil unrest had reached hyper-critical levels. A series of Nod campaigns, fueled by over 432 years of anger and anti-imperialist sentiment had wrested the country from G7 grip. Freedom was at hand once again, celebrated with a week-long Republic. As usual, Nod took over as the dominant force of the Philippines, hanging pictures of Kane everywhere, desecrating the holy sites with graffiti- though only for a short time- by this time Kane was supposedly turned into the dust in your living room by an ion cannon strike on Temple Prime- and the Nod forces in the Philippines defected in favor of the Filipinos.

Again, for 13 years freedom ruled, but alas the cycle was still not broken, as the President of the Philippine Republic was killed in a post-TWI UN council meeting bombing- the start of The War Against GLA. Shortly after, China took this moment of weakness to its advantage- capturing the country swiftly, promising freedom and a unified Asia, without firing a bullet.

Well, those bullets were coming to use anyway, the revolutionaries were getting tired of being the butt of all the invasions.

Anyway, GLA arrived to "liberate" the country for about the third time- only to just contaminate the already Tiberium-seeded country with anthrax bombs, "liberating" it for about 6 hours until the local GLA leader died of anthrax poisoning in his coffee.

At this point, assimilation is naught to retell anymore, as the only remaining captors are supranational states, effectively negating race assimilation.

By this time, USA had a lot of leftover troops and decided to go _"Defend ze Motherland!"_, which included Guam, which, thanks to a well placed coffee spill, made the Secretary of Defense look slightly to the left. So essentially, the US, for the second time, occupied the Philippines, with swift, advanced force, war-time litter still scattered everywhere.

Two decades later, the start of The Second Tiberium War, Nod, with its cyborgs and playtested Divination project quickly overtook the local US puppet government, taking the country with swift, brutal, metallic force. The locals were getting REALLY sick of being liberated, only to be betrayed about 10 seconds later, then to repeat the cycle all over again.

Eventually GDI, with the help of Michael McNeil, "liberated" the country by curb-stomping it in the face with the Mammoth Mk. II, converting most of it into arms manufacturing plants, which helped GDI's battle economy and helped it survive the Firestorm Crisis.

Anyway, eventually, everything was relatively peaceful- the only significant events that have happened was they found and blew up a CABAL bunker, and the fact that that GDI closed 60% of its global bases- effectively and inadvertently freeing the Filipinos from colonization.

4 years have passed then- ever since the Philippines rebuilt itself, turning into a Sparta-like state, disregarding the baby dumpsite part and integrating the train-the future-warriors-part. No way were the Filipinos letting Nod or GDI take the country again.

All was well, until…

"We are receiving terrible news about the Philadelphia…"

* * *

**So, guys, what do you think? The original one was like a draft, this one would be similar, but there are some different elements. I hope this is an improvement. Anyways, thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

_**Edit: 4/11/14: Made it less insulting and more easily explained some things.**_

_**Edit: 4/30/14: Attempt 1, among possibly many more, to improve the chapters via reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2- Bases and Scouting

The Third Tiberium War had started.

Kane's plan would unfold at the hour after the destruction of the Philadelphia- a target they've been trying to destroy ever since the Second Tiberium War- sadly for Nod they only had 1 big missile and a cranky AI at the time.

But now, a Legendary Insurgent, handpicked by Kane, had destroyed the Goddard Space Center, oddly lightly defended- you'd expect a base defending the A-SAT defenses, the only thing that protects a space station full of GDI high-ups would have everything from Slingshots and Titan Walkers to Railgun Mammoths and Zone Shatterers- no, due to budget cuts and the high-ups being complacent assholes they were stuck with Jeeps with superglued-on rockets and Riflemen who couldn't tell left from right.

And at Cairo- a nuclear missile was launched directly after, completely engulfing the station in nuclear light, radiation and pure explosion awesomeness. All who were there died like how they was born- shitting their pants.

Anyways, with the Philadelphia gone, Nod was free to conquer and ravage the Blue Zones. They knew it would cost a lot to send millions of troops, vehicles and aircraft- even if they did have control over 50% of Earth's Tiberium resources.

So, whilst the Blue Zone invasions drained Nod's bank account, the super state invaded even more countries. That's when they turned their eyes onto the Philippines.

Apart from the Green Tiberium and the Blue Tiberium, there was an unexpected result of chemical warfare on Tiberium. To shorten what would be the lengthiest lecture and avoid the what would probably be the world's first cases of death by boredom, Tiberium can "consume" carbon-based life by slowly taking parts of the matter and incorporating the parts into the Tiberium to "feed" it, and make more Tiberium, like a tumor, although having a tumor is probably more fun than crystals slowly turning your body into a very macabre green disco ball.

During the GLA War, the Tiberium made contact with Anthrax Gamma- and the deadliest mineral in the world + the deadliest toxin in the world + the fact that they both are very mutable = the most lethal thing ever. The combination made Red Tiberium, a form of the original crystal that is extremely valuable, as lethal as being in front of the Death Star cannon without clothes, as volatile as precariously placed warheads in New Years, and exceedingly rare.

The Red Tiberium was valuable to Kane- as a resource and as a research material- so he must have it. Kane sent one of his Inner Circle to lead the invasion- a Sudanese man named Mose Akindije, codenamed "Wild Dog".

Mose was born in Sudan- where, directly after he was born, the first words he heard was a mixture of denial from his mother and a swear as the midwife that delivered him was about to make a 30-minute-tops delivery of a newborn child to the local rebel army. And thus he spent most of his childhood rummaging through bodies for ammo and (disgustingly enough) "food" for his captors. Needless to say, he had a shitty childhood.

Long story short, he spent the next years of his life a child soldier, where his affinity for overuse of firearms grew, although his accuracy stayed at the level of a machine gun with 5 barrels pointed backwards. By the time he was old enough to have a beard, he became the leader of his captors, and eventually was forcibly annexed by Nod during their campaign for Africa.

"Ok men," Mose, in a Nod trademark Amphibious Hovercraft declared to his companions, with a prominent accent, "the task is very simple; construct, establish presence, and eliminate any opposing forces. Understand?!" The soldiers replied with "Oorah!"s as the hovercraft softly landed on the sand beaches of North Luzon, dropping it's payload.

Meanwhile, a Filipino scout team on a routine patrol heard the whirring of hovercraft engines on the beach.

"Mes! Did you hear that?" One of the scouts, who donned a tattered gillie suit and brown slacks, whisper-shouted to his companion.

"What, _kuya_ (1)? That sound? What day is it? Future-Tech Cebu said they'd be done with their new project by October." Mes replies, rummaging through his pack for his calendar.

The two peeked through the bushes (although this was woefully unnecessary, they were already stealthed) and found a larger-than-average Nod force, MCV and everything, and strange looking vehicles, mostly the same, but in a way, different.

The Scorpion Tanks, Attack Bikes, and a few other vehicles had a few crates crappily welded onto them, and attached to those were tubes, which said tubes end with what seemed to be cheese graters.

Mes and his ally scanned the entire base, focusing not at buildings (which were still being constructed), but focusing at the Scorpions and wondering what those boxes do, hopefully only grate cheese.

They were about to find out.

"_Stealth unit detected."_ A deep, masculine voice announces to the entirety of the base as Mes and his brother froze and dropped to the ground. A small scout army would've been immediately vaporized/ sprayed/ filled with imported lead/ blown up/ killed to death, let alone 2 soldiers armored with 30-year-old GLA-brand cloth armor and armed with a pair of binoculars and somebody's rusty fork.

As they looked up they were surprised to not find the graters pointed toward them, but towards a small GDI sniper team. They were dealt with accordingly.

Their (assumed by the duo) leader appeared before the two snipers in front of the base now on their knees, and the general raised one of his hands, and dropped it down to elbow level, his hand on the "high-five" pose.

One of the Scorpion Tanks rolled in front of the sniper team, and its box started to rattle. A split second later, hundreds of pieces of shrapnel came out of the tube, reducing the sniper team into merely a couple of lower torsos and 2 pairs of severely mangled legs.

"We have to report this." Mes says, starting to stand up while his older brother tries to keep in the vomit.

Meanwhile, at some makeshift base in the Cordillera Mountain Range, An unspecified GDI commander had just lost contact with his snipers.

"_Unit lost." _The EVA announced to its, in a lack of a better term, ally.

The commander just shook his head and turned to his computer. The anonymous commander stared at the device, it displaying a massive screen with options such as "Rifleman" or "Predator Tank" and a massive background GDI emblem, along with an overhead map of the surrounding area.

The base only had access to Tier-1 units, mostly because the base was to be kept secret from the Filipinos who would file lawsuits and screw over the GDI economy. The commander cursed, seeing his options being so limited. He finally decided to deploy some scouting-purpose snipers. He poked the "Sniper Team" symbol and in a matter of 10 seconds-

"Sniper Team, where do you need us?" A couple of men marched out of the barracks, clad in some Kevlar armor and hunting hats, seemingly phasing in and out of reality. The commander poked the map, and then poked once more, this time, at a ridge overlooking the Nod base. "Yes sir, on the move." The duo jogged towards the direction of the Nod base. About a few minutes, a transmission was heard from the sniper team and a live video feed was recorded.

"We've got Verti-" The snipers were obviously running in a strained motion, avoiding a black fixed-wing bomber as the transmission was cut off. The commander stared at the video feed just before it was cut and shortly after just shrugged off the obvious death of his snipers.

The EVA had taken note of this behavior- the commander always ignored the dying screams of his men and just ordered more troops which somehow fit in a 12 by 24 foot Barracks. "Eva" as "she" was affectionately nicknamed by "her", still in a lack of a better term, allies, has been with Commander Unspecified in every battle he was in, particularly the humiliating Liquid Tiberium Raid by Nod in Australia.

"_Stealth unit detected." _ The feminine AI announced to "her" ally, who was still poking the "APC" button, oblivious to the Vertigoes turning their base into melted ceramic titanium.

Boom. There goes the Tech Center- nobody even cared about it being there because they were in a T-1 base, so they made it their explosive arms stash. Bad decision. When the napalm-based bombs hit the building, it ignited the arms, which turned the building into a fireworks display gone awry.

Boom again. The armory collapsed- The garrisoned troops in the armory grunted simultaneously as they were impaled by particularly large pieces of Composite Armor. Which was ironic, due to the fact that it was what they were wearing.

A series of explosions were heard from inside the nearly soundproof MCV directly after, completely leaving the base out of power after the Vertigoes converted the power plants into partially melted girders and completely melted trademark GDI Structural blend, which apparently included recycled paper.

Half a minute later, the bombardment stopped, the base almost completely converted into "Grade-A" rubble, leaving only the Con Yard, Refinery, and the Barracks as the only structures capable of doing jack-shit. A few squads slowly, literally crawl out of the rubble all, of them damaged to some point.

"_Upgrade complete." _EVA sarcastically says with a digital troll face, earning a "shut-the-fuck-up" glare from the un-named Commander.

* * *

**(1) "Kuya" is Filipino for "older brother" if you didn't know already.**

**Well guys, chapter 2. Let me know if there are places I should improve on. Please leave a review, and thank you. By the way, Mose was going to be in Generals 2, so I am not shitting you about his background.**

**_Edit: 4/14/14: Made it less insulting and stereotypical for the people in Africa because I am a very good boy and I deserve a cookie._**

**_Edit: 4/30/14: Part of Upgrade Attempt 1._**


	3. Chapter 3- Rain, Rain

**Re-instated Fort Santiago, Metro Manila**

"Huh. It seems that Nod decided to grow a pair and invaded." A man with tan skin, obviously Filipino clad in a typical olive green General's outfit says, looking at a piece of paper- Mes and his brother's report. This man was Sovereign Territory Defense Commander de Leon.

De Leon knew this day was coming and that he would dislike it- not because about 100 million innocents were to be in danger- okay, some part belongs to that but because he'd have to write his orders in paper, forcing him to acronymalize (I copyright that word; someone get me a lawyer) his title. Which is ridiculous when you read it aloud inside a base full of soldiers.

"Yes sir, that's what I just said." A lanky man replied, handing the commander more reports. "Also, we spotted Nod Vertigoes and sub-types of multiple vehicles."

"Are there any troops in the area?" STD Commander de Leon asked, grabbing some papers and putting them in a box. I will now and forever refer to him as STD Commander.

"Err..." The lanky man starts rummaging through his table, knocking over tank models and a hot mug of coffee on some poor sap. "Yes, sir, in Region 1, we have Platoon 1-H repairing/ salvaging Fort Taruc, why?"

"I'm headin' up there." The general grabs his box and exits the fort's Command HQ.

**Cordillera- Ilocos Sur Battlezone**

Typically, a battlefield would give the advantage to the troops going downhill, but those troops would've been charred or melted before they'd got there.

Mose couldn't believe his fortune. The GDI presence was weak- they were forced to hide from the Filipinos, and the citizens were relatively docile. He thought this would be a cakewalk- until of course; something ground their assault to a stop.

For all of you who are more historically inclined, what helped to prevent Napoleon from being the Holy Almighty Overlord Death-King Dark Lord Emperor of Russia?

By the time Mose's troops neared the Cordillera Mountain Range, it rained. And rained. And rained. The slopes and basically every exposed bit of dirt and sand became quick-drying, sticky, unstable mud and quicksand respectively- effectively and literally bogging down all of Mose's forces as Un-named Commander rebuilt, which took a few minutes- the Pop-Up Structure Mechanism developed by G-Tech sure built bases damn quick.

By the time the rain let up, GDI had amassed a large army, almost dwarfing Mose's ground forces. Almost. Mose was outnumbered, but not outgunned. He took advantage of his situation. He ordered all of his tanks and vehicles (which were stuck in the ground) to divert all power to their turrets and armaments. Hell was about to break loose- Mose style.

GDI's Pitbulls were the first to cautiously roll down the slopes, instantly coming under Attack Bike missile attack, range and power enhanced by the 280-horsepower engine powering the propulsion devices. The riders bounced further than the husks traveled.

Next came the APCs, with increased speed due to the slope. Most of them were destroyed before even being fired at, them hitting the Pitbulls at over 92 miles per hour, effectively killing all units and crew. Some arrived at their destination, dropping off their troops, shortly after being turned into molten slag by Scorpions.

The rest arrived, a full GDI army, Predators and Mammoths with Railguns, Shatterers, sonic cannons looking blindingly chromed, and hundreds upon hundreds of infantry, ranging from Grenadiers to (unnecessarily armored) Zone Troopers. The Steel Talons were also involved, delivering Behemoths and Titans to the battlefield.

The army slowly scattered as it charged through the landscape. The poor soldiers stuck in the tanks and vehicles were eventually either crushed by the Behemoths and Mammoths or blown up by Grenadiers, but not without causing several deaths. One soldier, in a half-buried Stealth Tank reached heroic status, but was doomed to be crushed, not by GDI steel, but by tons of stone as a dysfunctional missile (poor missile, don't blame him, he was an outcast in missile school) hit the base of a nearby cliff. You know what happens next.

The war seemed to favor GDI now, but Mother Nature did not like to play favorites. It rained even harder, and longer, until nearly half the day was devoted to thunderstorms and water falling from the sky like rai- oh.

By the time GDI had half the snaky province under their banners, half of their army was either bogged down by still damp mud or natural fertilizer. That was one day. Warfare gets faster as technology gets better.

The fires from the first day's battle still raged, and the debris, along with husks and ruined landscape mixed with the debris and ruined landscape from the first 8 battles of "liberation" (Yes, I had do count).

The next day, GDI attempted to mobilize, but longer rain meant deeper mud. Some Behemoths were in "ankle" deep mud, rendering them standing functional husks. Even conventional vehicles did not fare well-most Predators, Pitbulls, APCs, and Shatterers were deemed temporarily out of commission, their engines immersed in mud. That left the infantry, (minus the Zone Troopers their suits sunk in the mud) the Titans and a few operational Mammoths.

Already severely weakened by losing the core of its armor divisions, the army took another punch in the balls- in a race to build an army, greens (no, they didn't hire vegetables) were incorporated into the army, eventually composing over half the vehicle crews and infantrymen; and due to their inexperience, could not handle the mental stress of seeing their close friends torn in half by Buggy and Scorpion lasers, shrapnel cannons, and other miscellaneous things that are able to cut through people.

Eventually that over-half-of-the-army suffered severe mental breakdown and refused to fight.

Mose wasn't fairing well either; his army (excluding his infantry) was still stuck in the ground due to the saboteurs being prissy assholes and the others not knowing how a shovel works, and he still hasn't found the Red Tiberium he promised Kane.

All this was being watched by dozens of Filipino Scout squads, analyzing GDI's and Nod's battle style and armaments.

"Take note of this, Mes." The newly promoted un-named brother of his tells him, his veterancy signified by the taped-on radio on his backpack.

The veteran taps his brother on his shoulder, pointing at a GDI Titan Walker. Un-named brother starts running towards the patrol path on which the Titan was about to take, quickly deploying a hastily made anti-vehicle virus mine, developed by the independent Future-Tech Cebu shortly before he came into the walker's sight radius.

The walker haplessly stomped on the mine, lodging it into the sole.

"Okay... nothing happened." Mes said, confused. His brother just chuckled.

Mes' brother grabbed a pirated Volt-Formers controller and turned it on, making the walker stop immediately. The pilots were confused when the controls, including the fail-safe, failed.

"You do the honors, brother. Pick a button." Un-named (let's call him that for now) told his brother, giving the controller, with dozens of unmarked buttons except for one that was labeled "ACTIVATE". He poked one of the buttons and a silent announcement was made in the cockpit.

"Non-GDI pilots detected. Initiating extreme pressurization sequence." Silent screams for help were heard by the brothers until the only sounds they heard were forest ambiance, the rattling of machinery and a loud *pop!*.

"Brother," The newly promoted Offense Veteran Un-named, who magically somehow gained spotter's binoculars said, patting his brother's shoulder, "Let me teach you how to drive a Titan."

* * *

**Well guys, that's Chapter 3. Nod and GDI are throttling each other while The Republic literally just watches and pinches GDI. Also, I am sorry if you have STDs. You probably have a valid reason why you have it. You can let it out, just don't act, well, ...butthurt.**


End file.
